Ever After
by Wahlzie
Summary: The Story of Ben, Riley, and Abi's life after finding the treasure. Now thier life seems to be full of adventure, drama, and romance.
1. Jokes and Insults

It had been two weeks since Ben, Abigail, and Riley had found the treasure worth billions. Ben and Abi spent their time sipping lemonade on the porch of their mansion while Riley spent his time joy riding in his new red Ferrari. Life was good for the three treasure finders. That afternoon, Ben and Abi were on the porch, sitting in lawn chairs and gazing across the green lawn. Everything was peaceful and still until the glass door slid aside and Riley barged in wearing a black Led Zeppelin T-shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"So what are the love birds up to," Riley joked.

"We were just settling in from the last time you were here Riley which was how long ago," Ben sighed checking his watch, " an hour and a half ago."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but I was sitting in my apartment all by my lonesome self and figured I may be welcome to my good old pal Ben's house because he loves me so much," Riley smiled innocently. Abigail giggled at Riley's remark.

"Why don't you just move in," Ben rolled his eyes.

Riley shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I will," he smirked.

"No," Abi yelled forcefully.

"I was only joking sheesh," Riley said with furrowed brows. "Didn't know you hated me that much. "Ben your girlfriend hates me...get rid of her," Riley whined.

Ben smacked the younger man over the head, "Quit your complaining. At least I have a significant other," Ben chuckled.

"It's on a matter of time till someone wants a piece of this," Riley smirked showcasing and flexing his muscles.

"A piece of what," Abi giggled.

"BEN! Your girlfriends being mean, " Riley cried before ducking under his arms to avoid a smack from Abi.

"Honestly! The two of you are a nightmare," Ben sighed getting up from the porch table.

"Your just jealous because IM younger," Riley whispered to Abi.

"Your jealous that I actually am not single," Abi simpered.

"I'm better looking," Riley answered.

"I'm smarter."

"I'm better with computers."

"I have a better job."

"I have a funner job."

"Funner," Abi laughed. "I have a better use of grammar."

"All right you two brake it up. It's like having two teenagers with you two around," Ben said exasperated. Riley and Abi got up from the table still glaring at each other.

"Let's go inside," Ben suggested leading his girlfriend and best friend inside.

"I have better style," Riley whispered to Abi.

"I have a bigger house," Abi said back before they went indoors and quieted down.

"What's for dinner," Ben asked Abi.

"What do you want," Abi asked.

"I feel like Chinese," Ben said holding Abi close.

"Ummm...yes Riley is in the room too you know," Riley said awkwardly.

Abi and Ben laughed at the disgusted look on their friends face. They broke apart from each other's embrace.

"Your welcome to join us to dinner Riley," Ben said.

"Great. I thought we might actually have a dinner with just the two of us," Abi said rolling her eyes.

Taking a hint from Abi, Riley answered, "I'll just head home and you know have the usual. A half frozen TV dinner," he replied a little hurt. "See you guys later."

"See ya Riley," Ben said turned to Abi. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"What," Abi said innocently.

"Shoo Riley off," Ben scolded.

"Oh come on Ben he's had dinner with us every day straight for the past two weeks," Abi chuckled.

"But still it's not like he has anyone at home," Ben said.

"True but hopefully that changes fast," Abi replied. "Are you ready to go now."

"Yeah let's go," Ben sighed, grabbing his coat.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Rejection and Taken

_WOO! Chapter 2 is up! Not I must thank my one lone reviewer LOL!_

**Carol2flute****-**_ thanks so much and just to tell you I LOVE YOUR STORY! LOL! I hope you update it soon!  
_

* * *

Feeling rejected, Riley Poole sat at home doing exactly what he said he would. The 23 year old was seated watching television while eating a half frozen TV dinner. He was half asleep on his news paper covered sofa. He had his thick, black rimmed glasses upon his face. He was about to doze off when a loud pounding came from the door. Annoyed, Riley got up from his spot on the couch and trudged over to the door. The person on the other side gave the door another loud pounding before Riley answered it.

"Poole residence how may I...,"Riley stopped in mid sentence when he saw who stood at the door. Faster then a bolt of lightening, Riley hurriedly tried to slam the door in the face of Ian Howe. But Ian was to quick for him and put his arm inside of the apartment to keep Riley from closing the door.

"What the hell do you want," Riley groaned as he tried to push the door closed with all of his might. It was an out numbered battle when two of Ian's thugs came and helped him bust the door open. Riley backed away slowly from the trio.

"Ello Riley. What have you been up to these days," Ian smirked?

"What are you doing here. Why are you out of jail," Riley gulped, still backing up.

"Can't I pay an innocent visit," Ian said, innocently.

"Not when you threatened to kill me with a gun twice and left me to rot to death. Not to mention you've just broken out of prison," Riley said, this time more boldly, finally stopping his backing up when he hit a wall. Now Ian was right on top of him. His face in Riley's face. The younger man could feel Ian's hot breath on his face as he leaned toward him.

"Where's Ben," Ian growled.

"Out," Riley barked back.

"Really," Ian chucked. "Guess I'll have to improvise then." As he said this, he threw his clenched fist at Riley, who slid down the wall to avoid contact. He ran past Ian, who grabbed his foot and pulled as hard as he could, sending Riley to the ground with a loud thump. His glasses went flying off his face and slid across the floor. The wind had been knocked out of Riley, who was desperately clawing at things trying to get his breath back. When his breathing returned to regular, he quickly turned over and kicked Ian in the face with his black Chuck Taylor's. Immediately, the tow other men who were accompanying Ian stepped up.

"Why me," Riley whined. He jumped up from his place on the floor and look to his left where Ian was getting up. He had knocked over the coffee table and sent the cheap flee market lamp to the floor, where it smashed into thousands of tiny pieces.

"You know that lamp cost me 6 bucks. Your gonna have to replace it," Riley said, chuckling.

"You gonna be sorry you were ever born boy," Ian said, throwing himself at Riley who dodged his attack. Unluckily, he moved right into one of Ian's companions who through a solid punch to his jaw, sending Riley to the floor.

"How do you like it now," Ian laughed, kicking Riley in the ribs, who grunted and curled into a ball. Ian laughed at the pitiful sight. What he didn't know was Riley was secretly laughing too. Faster that the eye could catch Riley uncurled and kicked Ian in the back of the knee's causing him to collapse. Riley would have been laughing but his joy was cut short when the burly tall man Ian was with grabbed a lock of his black hair and pulled him to his feet. Even on his feet, Riley only came to about the man's chest. That was always his disadvantage, his height. Being 5'6 was good for crawling into small spaces but bad when you up against a 6'7 tall thug.

"Hehe...hi," Riley smiled to the man, trembling at thinking what was to come next. Sure enough the worst happened. The man pulled out a gun. Riley's blue eye's widened as he stared down the barrel but there was no escape. The man still held his black hair firmly. Riley's scrunched up his eyes.

"So this is what it's like right before you die," raced through his mind. But he was only held there for minutes at a time. The tension was growing. Soon, Riley couldn't take it anymore.

"Jesus Christ if your gonna kill me do it already," He screamed. Ian came up beside the man holding Riley. "No...I think we have better use for you," He simpered.

"And what would that be," Riley asked in his cocky voice.

"Bait," Ian laughed.

"Great," Riley rolled his eyes but stopped when the gun was pointed at his face again.

"Do what you have to John, just don't kill him...yet," Ian winked at Riley and left the apartment casually as if nothing had happened.

"Are you just going to stand here pointing a gun at me till Ben come to my apartment, John," Riley said, finally knowing his captors name.

"Nope," John growled and lifted the gun back to Riley's nose. Instead of pulling the trigger he turned that gun and hit Riley over the head with the butt of the gun. Blood spattered on the wall. Riley went limp in John's arms. He was still alive but his breathing was ragged and blood pouring out of a gash on the left of his forehead.

"Your coming with us," John laughed and nodded to his fellow felon who nodded back. He slung Riley over his shoulder like he was a piece of luggage and left the destroyed apartment behind, casually talking to his accomplice.

* * *

**See the review button! Please click it! I really love getting reviews from anyone! They motivate me to write faster and longer and of course better!**


	3. Worries and Concerns

_Gosh thanks so much for all the kind words! They motivated me to write and post this tonight! Thanks so much to all my reviewers!_

**sarahofearth**- _WOW! Thank you for the lengthy review and I hope you like this chapter! As soon as I got your review I wrote this! And your right, Abi and Riley not liking eachother is just better better and funnier than them liking eachother LOL! And boo Riley did lose but he did put up a good fight! And about Riley always having a gash in his forehead from my other fic I don't know why I did that! I didn't even remeber lol! I promise to update The Curse soon!_

**Raquel** - _Thanks! And if you couldn't tell already I'm obsessed with Riley too so rant all you want lol!_

**lambchoprocks -** _thank you so muchand I hope this update was soon enough lol!_

**R - **_Thanks a million for the ego boost! Here's an update! WOOT!_

**disneychic248c**_- lol thank you! I hope this is ASAP...well for me! LOL! Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Ben and Abi walked in from dinner still giggling and giddy.

"God that food was horrible," Abi laughed.

"Well, now we should wash it down with some wine," Ben replied, grabbing a bottle of wine from the wine cabinet.

"Sounds good to me," Abi said, sitting down at the counter where they usually ate their meals. There was three chairs. One for Ben, Abi, and of course Riley who was there every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."I wonder how Riley is," Abi chuckled.

"Probably sitting at home half asleep on the couch, glasses on and the television's on but turned down," Ben rolled his eyes.

"You bet," Abi smiled.

After enjoying their wine, the couple headed off to bed. They immediately fell asleep for the were exhausted from the day's happenings.

* * *

That morning went on regularly for Ben and Abi. Abi stood at the stove baking pancakes and bacon. Ben soon emerged from his bedroom, still clad in his pajamas. 

"Morning," he greeted Abi."Morning sweetheart," she replied, giving him a brief peck on the lips.

"What time is it," Ben asked.

"11:50," Abi giggled. "Your turning into Riley."

"You should have woke me up," Ben argued.

"I wanted to let you sleep," Abi answered, taking the pancakes off the stove.

"Speaking of Riley, where the hell is he," Ben said with furrowed brows.

"Probably still sleeping," Abi sighed.

"He usually is here by now, still in his pajamas, bed hair, and unbrushed teeth, picking at the remains of breakfast," Ben said, a bit concerned.

"Call him," Abi shrugged.

Ben picked up the phone and dialed Riley's number. The phone rang several times before Ben got the answering machine.

"Hey you've reached Riley. I can't talk right now but leave a message and I'll get back to ya...beep."

"Riley it's Ben, surprisingly your not hear for breakfast. Your probably just asleep or something but I was just calling to check. Call me back. Bye."

"Not home," Abi asked

."Yeah," Ben said in disbelief.

"Maybe he's on his way over," Abi said taking the bacon from the stove and putting it on a plate.

"Maybe," Ben replied.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ben and Abi grew more concerned when Riley didn't show up for lunch. 

"Okay something is definitely up," Ben said, annoyed reaching for the phone.

Ben dialed Riley's cell phone where he also got the answering machine.

"RILEY! Where are you man! No call, no show. What are you doing! Get back to me it's Ben."

"He's not answering his cell phone," Abi said in shock. "He carries that thing with him everywhere."

"Yeah I know," Ben said in thought. "I'm gonna run over to his apartment for a sec okay. I'll be back soon."

"Okay," Abi agreed.

Ben kissed the blonde before he reached for his keys by the door.

"Be careful," Abi added as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Ben drove along in his Lincoln, thinking what in the world Riley was up to. It was very unlike him to not answer his phone let alone not show up for breakfast at the mansion. Ben chuckled a little at the though. He wondered if the young man would ever lead a civilized, sophisticated, and independent life. Though he was 23, he acted like he was 13, complaining about everything, never doing anything for himself, and let alone his maturity level. The smile was wiped off Ben's face when he reached Riley's apartment complex. He saw the red Ferrari parked on the road. If Riley was home, why hadn't he come to the mansion for breakfast or at least answered his phone? Ben parked behind the Ferrari careful not to get even near it. He couldn't even imagine what Riley would do to him if he had crashed into his beloved car. Ben eyed the automobile and smiled as Riley's voice rung out in his head. 

"ONE PERCENT! One stinking percent! Half of one percent actually."

Ben chuckled at the thought. Typical Riley moment. Ben soon took he eyes from the Ferrari and made his way inside. He didn't understand why Riley hadn't bought a home. His apartment was just a tiny two bedroomed one. Maybe that's why he was always at Ben and Abi's?

When Ben reached room number 27, Riley's apartment, he knocked."Riley you in there," Ben called. The only sound he heard was the bickering of a man and woman down the hall. Confused, Ben grabbed the door knob and turned it. The door open and unveiled a destroyed apartment. Ben stepped inside in shock."Riley," he called again but there was no answer. The coffee table was crushed, the lamp was smashed, and to Ben's horror, blood spread on the wall."Jesus," Ben whispered to himself. He cringed at the thought of someone actually coming and trying to kill his best friend.

"Riley," Ben called again, this time his voice shaky. Panic rose in Ben's system. He furiously studied the marred surroundings when he saw a paper taped to the wall. He rushed over and ripped the yellow piece of paper down off the wall. It read:

Dear Ben:

Riley is safe with us...at the moment at least. Don't worry, he's currently unconscious so he's not annoying us as usual and making us pull a gun on him ever five minutes. We'll manage to control the bleeding on his head if your wondering where the blood came from. Have a nice day!

- Ian

Ben crumpled the note in his hand with fury. Thousands of question circulated through his mind. There was only one thing he could do and that was find Riley before it was to late. Ben stormed out of the apartment and to his car. Hitting the gas, he headed towards home to tell Abi. He didn't even realize he was going 90 miles per hour. When he came to the drive way, he sped up and raced down the concrete pavement. He jumped out of the car, not even closing the door. Abi rushed out of the house.

"Ben what's wrong," she asked with concern.

"It's Ian! He's got Riley."

* * *

**WOW! Thanks so much for all the reviews last time and I would love more! So please review and Thank you so very much!**


	4. Questions and Answers

_Thanks for waiting for this chap! Thanks to my reviewers!_

**Carol2flute**- _thank you for the review and sorry for what I did to Riley! About Riley's hair: I know its brown but i felt like making it black for some reason LOL!_

**Raquel -**_ thank you LOL! yes our poor dear Riley! LOL!_

**Offspring1014-** _dude LOSER! LOL jk! thanks for the reviews dana and you better not give any of my ideas away with this story! GAWD! LOL!_

**CrazyCanadianLLama-** _wow thank you so very much! WOO! Riley is my fav too! he's so cute and adorable!_

**MeghanthePagan-** _thank you and yes there will be tons more treasure hunting! this story is going to go on for like the rest of the trio's lifes! LOL! Nad if you name is Meghan...I;m so happy you spell Meghan this way cause its my name and NO ONE EVER SPELLS IT RIGHT!_

**sarahofearth-** _lol! sry if the update wasn't fast enough! I love getting your long reviews so please review more! WOO!_

**disneychic248c**- _LOL! thanks so much and please review for this chappie!_

_

* * *

_"What should we do with him...when will Ben get here...do you think he might wake up soon." 

Distant murmurs rang through Riley Poole's ears. A horrible throbbing came from his head. He winced at the pain, hoping it would go away, but as he became more conscious he realized that the pain grew more and more excruciating. He scrunched his eyes and let a groan escape his lips. As the young man's blue eyes opened he realized he was in complete darkness. Murmurs of an argument could be heard outside the door. Riley frantically searched the dark room but all he saw was black. The room was freezing and trembles shook his body. As he grew more panicked he felt an athsma attack come on. Ben had always teased him about having athsma because most children grew out of it, but Riley would probably keep it for the rest of his life. When Riley came completely out his drowsy state he realized he was tied to a chair, his hands tied behind him and his feet tied to the legs of the chair. It was an exceedingly uncomfortable position, for his arms were twisted back behind him. Riley shook. He could tell right away this was a bad situation. He was in the dark, freezing, in horrible pain, beginning to have athsma attack, and not to mention he was tied to a chair. At that moment the door opened, letting light flood into the room, causing Riley to immediately shut his eyes. His eyes had not yet adjusted to the light, making his eyes hurt.

"Well, well, It's about time you woke up Riley," Ian smiled. Riley looked up to see Ian standing before him.

"Where am I," he replied weakly, beginning to have ragged breath.

"Now now, no need for you to be questioning me. But tell me Riley. Where's the money... the finders fee," Ian growled, trying to get to the point. Riley turned and look into Ian's malicious face, spitting right into it. Ian backed away, anger building inside me. He wiped Riley's spit away.

"Fine if that's how you want it to be," Ian grumbled, than backhanded Riley across the face. He screamed and tried to catch his breath as the sting began to wear off.

"Now we'll play nice if you play nice," Ian smirked, looking at the haggard form of the 23 year old who was gasping for air at this point. He coughed a few times, feeling blood surface to his dry, cracked lips.

"Are you ready to answer questions now," Ian asked.

Riley looked up at Ian and shook his head. Frustrated, the blonde man paced around the room, combing his fingers through his long, thick, sandy mane.

"I would have just pulled a gun on you Riley, and killed you right here. And God dammit I wish I could more than anything but I have to wait," Ian said, more to himself than the fellow man in the room.

"What are you keeping me here for? So I can just be your little torture victim," Riley questioned.

"No. The only reason you here is because your to easy..and to weak. It would have been difficult to get Ben here. He's to intelligent, fast, and strong willed for us. The easier thing to do would be to take down his pathetic little sidekick and lure him here," Ian said proudly, as he listened to the brilliance of his own plan.

"Oh yippee," Riley mumbled.

"So tell us Riley. How much money did you receive for the finder's fee," Ian asked casually.

The younger man shrugged.

Ian sighed. "Stop being your stubborn, self centered self and answer the question," he yelled.

"Why so you can know how much to steal. So that you know you have every penny of the finder's fee," Riley retaliated.

"Don't speak that way to me," Ian growled.

"Why? I'm the richer better looking open so why don't you bow down to me," Riley smirked.

"I can tell you one thing Riley Poole. You've certainly have grown a back bone since I last saw you," Ian said, pulling a gun from under his coat. "I don't I can go through with my plan anymore. Shame to lose someone at such a young age. Farewell Riley Poole."

As Ian prepared to pull the trigger the door burst open. "STOP."

The blonde man turned his focus to who came through the door and found himself face to face with Ben Gates.

"BEN," Riley yelled. "I think I could kiss your feet right now."

"Well, well, well, Ben Gates. Turns out my plan did work," Ian chuckled. "How'd you find us."

"Took three days but you made it easy by coming to your old lab," Ben replied.

"Three days! I was out for three days," Riley exclaimed.

"Shut up Riley," Ian screamed. "So Ben. We want you to answer a few questions for us."

"What if I don't," Ben said, glaring at Ian.

"Well, I guess you just don't see who has the advantage here. I have the gun and your best friend tied to a chair if you didn't notice," Ian laughed, pointing the gun at Riley. "Want to answer some questions now?"

"Don't do it Ben! Just go," Riley argued.

With a defeated look on his face, Ben nodded. He was answered by a laugh from Ian and sigh from Riley.

"How much cash did youreceive for the finder's fee," Ian asked, gun still cocked at Riley.

"1 of 10 billion," Ben replied.

"They only offered you 1," Ian said with furrowed brows.

"They offered us 10 but that was to much so I turned it down," Ben explained.

"Still don't get it," Riley said shaking his head.

"Where is the money," Ian said, ignoring Riley's comment.

"The bank," Ben answered.

"What bank."

"Why do you need to know," Ben said sternly.

Without even taking his eyes away from Ben, he turned off the safety on the gun pointed directly at Riley. He then turned his gaze to the young man, whose eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"Sorry Ben," Ian cackled as his grip on the trigger tightened, causing Ben to spring into action. He kicked Ian's knees, causing them to give out and the gun to go sliding across the slick floor. Ian tried to get up and retrieve it but was knocked down by Ben, who kicked him in the back. He then kicked Ian on the side of his head, causing him to fall unconscious.

"Whoa...way to go Ben," Riley smiled. Ben turned his attention to his best friend. It didn't even look like Riley. He was incredibly pallid with a large gash that was still bleeding on his head. Dried blood covered his clothing and deep purple bruises covered his cheek and jaw area.

"Jesus Riley are you okay," Ben asked, running over to friend and beginning to untie him.

"I'm just peachy...what does it look like to you," Riley said sarcastically. "How did you take out Ian's men."

"They were all huddled in a group arguing with one another so it was to just slip by," Ben said. "Can you stand."

Riley did his best to stand but as he did everything spun around him causing him to collapse back down into the chair where he was previously sitting.

"I guess not," Riley said, still trying to focus.

"Here," Ben said pulling him up and allowing him to lean on his shoulder.

"How are we gonna get passed the guards," Riley asked, slightly out of it.

"Ian's gun," Ben smiled, pulling the gun out.

Ben helped Riley through the door when they came to a long white hall.

"What is this place," Riley asked.

"Ian's old lab. Figured he might have been here," Ben replied.

The duo made their way down stairs and through rooms when they finally came to the door.

"Well, so far so good," Riley smiled.

"WAIT RIGHT THERE," a voice called behind them.

"Why do I always speak to soon," Riley said, cursing himself under his breath.

"Get back," Ben said, pulling out Ian's hand gun and backing away towards the door. The thug put his hands up. Ben took advantage of the situation and slipped out the door supporting his best friend on his shoulder still. He helped the younger man into the car and then ran around to the other side just as more thugs came rushing out of the lab. Ben jumped into the car and turned the key. He hit the gas peddle and they sped off, leaving tire marks and smoke behind them. A few gunshots were heard and the side mirror went flying off of the car but otherwise no other damage was done.

"We made it," Riley said happily. "I'm actually alive! Thank you God...and Ben of course! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU."

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**PLEASE R&R! It gets me motivated and makes me feel like writing! THANK YOU!**


	5. Mocking and Confessions

_Thank you everyone! I love you all! (For reviews of course lol)_

**pwrhungryjr -** _thank you very much for the ego boost! I love Riley too he's all mine LOL! J\K!_

**ErinMB-** _WOW! you have helped me sooo much and I am so thankful! Thanks for saying you liked my style of writing! Sorry I'm not descriptive enough, usually I really am but I guess I kinda got lazy lol! Nad I can ask you anything about my plot for! Just to tell I'm really going to need your help with Riddles and such! THANK YOU! And by the way I love your ideas and I am using them!_

**Pip4 -** _Oh yes I feel your pain! i have been looking for a story where Riley get's kidnapped but I couldn't find one so I decided to write one myself! Thank you for the review!_

**CrazyCanadianLLama -**_ Thank you so much! I try to put humor in all my chappie's lol!_

**Carol2flute -**_ First I must say that i loved the 5th chappie of your story! And yes poor Riley is an easy target! Thanks a million!_

**sarahofearth -** _ahhh one of my fav reviewers! Thanks for liking the chappie though ( i kno some of it was corny) LOL! And don't worry this story is not even close to being done! and also dont's worry, I always answer my reviewers! I think if they make the time to write to a review you should have the time to answer them!_

* * *

"Ow," Riley yelled as Abigail tired to clean the large gash on his forehead. It stretched from the middle of his head all the way down his left temple.

"Stop being such a baby," Abi scolded as she held down his hands to stop him from pushing her away.

"Your hurting me," Riley scowled.

"Well I'll hurt you more if you don't sit still", She said, glaring at the young man before her. Reluctantly, Riley gave into her and turned his head so she could continue cleaning the deep wound. She dabbed disinfectant on it, making Riley grimace.

"Okay all done," she smiled patting his shoulder. "I don't know what to do about those bruises though," Abi pouted as she studied the black, blue, and magenta markings all across Riley's cheek and jaw.

"Just leave them," the 23 year old sighed.

"Hey Ben," Abi said, grabbing Riley's face and turning it to the bruised side and pointed. "This is a pretty color maybe we should do our bathroom in it."

"Shut up," Riley growled, swatting Abi away.

Riley and Abi turned their attention to Ben who was leaning against the counter, pondering over a piece of yellow loose-leaf.

"Did you hear what I said honey," Abi asked with furrowed brows.

"What's that," Riley asked, ignoring Abi's question to Ben.

"I lifted it out of Ian's lab when I came to get you. It has a has a bunch of notes about the Constitution on it," Ben explained to his companions.

"NO WAY! We are stealing the Constitution. We're lucky we didn't end up in jail for stealing the Declaration," Riley said immediately, startling Ben and Abi.

"Just think though. We never even put thought into it. You know, if there was something on the back of other historical documents," Ben said.

"Maybe I could arrange a personal view of it," Abi smiled.

"Come on guys. There is nothing on the Constitution," Riley rolled his eyes.

"Oh and there's no invisible map on the back of the Declaration of Independence," Abi chuckled.

"Hey! You were the one who didn't believe us remember! Or did the love bug bite you a little too hard," Riley argued.

"Maybe," Abi smirked, hugging Ben and looking into his eyes. They both laughed and began to kiss. The moment would have been perfect if Riley didn't start making sounds like he was throwing up by the refrigerator.

"Like I said," Abi said, pulling away from Ben. "Your jealous I have somebody."

"I'll find someone," Riley replied, searching through the fridge.

"Answer this for me though. It's been bugging me FOREVER! Riley...are you a virgin," Abi asked, a lop sided grin on her face as she questioned the young man.

Riley slammed the fridge door shut, a Sam Addam's in his left hand. "None of your buisness," he said, pointing an accusing finger at Abigail.

"Does that mean yes," she said, breaking out into laughter.

"NO! It means...maybe," Riley squeaked.

"It means yes," Abi said before breaking out into hysterical laughter. She fell into Ben's arms, not even stopping to breathe she was laughing so hard. Ben looked up.

"Riley? Your a virgin," Ben asked with furrowed brows, beginning to chuckle himself.

Riley looked down at his beer. His face was so red that the bruises on his face were barely visible.  
"Oh come on. How old were you guys when you lost your virginity," He shot back at the couple.

"Fifteen," Ben answered proudly.

"Eww. That's gross. I mean come on. Fifteen! That means you were only ten five years earlier. That's just sick. What about you Abi," Riley asked, still horribly embarrassed.

"Seventeen," she said mockingly.

"Whatever," Riley muttered. "Well I was only seventeen six years ago you know."

"Well I'm 31 so that means I lost my virginity 14 years ago," Abi said.

"Your 31," Riley said in surprise. "But Ben..your 44."

"Yeah so," Ben replied.

"Cradle robber," Riley accused.

"Hey at least I can get a girl," Ben answered.

"Can we stop being mean to poor me," Riley said.

"One more question," Abi said.

"Oh God what," Riley sulked.

"How many real girlfriends have you had," she said with a proud smile upon her face.

"A good few," Riley replied opening another beer.

"Name one," Abi said.

"Victoria."

"How long did that last."

"About a week," Riley pouted.

"What happened," Abi asked, trying to hold back laughter.

"She said I need to get a life and stop acting like a four year old. Woke up and she was gone," Riley sighed.

"Any other girls," Ben questioned.

"Ashley."

"And what happened to her," Abi said, leaning over the counter.

"Well after about three days she smashed a beer bottle over my head and said she never wanted to see my face in public again," Riley said, wincing at the painful memory.

"Is that it," Abi frowned.

"Sadly yes," Riley replied. "Now stop tormenting me."

"Oh come on were just having a heart to heart," Abi said.

"Let's play the question game," Riley said, sitting at the counter.

"What's that," Abi said, sitting next to him, Ben taking the chair beside her.

"Someone asks someone a question and they have to answer it honestly. Than the person who just got asked asks another person and so on and so on," the dark haired man explained.

"Okay you start," Abi said leaning back.

"Abi. Do you have any brothers and sisters," Riley asked.

"2 brothers and 1 sister. All younger than me. Keith is 27, Lauren is 24, and Daniel is 20. My turn to ask. Riley, do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"5 brothers and 1 sister. All my brothers are old and my sister is younger. Andrew is 36, Xander is 33, Michael is 29, Shane is 28, Chris is 26, and Nicole is 14."

'I never knew you had so many siblings," Ben said.

"There's alot you don't know. And let's keep it that way," Riley blurted out. "And it's my turn to ask anyway. Ben. Do you use Rogaine because I could have sworn your hairline used to be farther back?"

"I do not," Ben said taken aback. Abi tried to hide her chuckling in the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "I ask now. Riley. Why does your name sound like something I would name my dog."

"You'd have to ask my mother that," Riley scowled.

"Okay boys this innocent game has turned into a bashing game. Game over," Abi said, hopping down her place at the island counter.

"So are you going to set up a viewing of the constitution for us," Ben called after his girlfriend as she made her way to the bedroom.

"Sure thing", she said as she closed the door behind her.

Ben turned back to Riley and smirked. "Virgin," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R! THANKS!**


	6. Humiliation and Tragedy

_Wow I'm sorry this chapter took so long but heres why_

_1. I was on vacation_

_2. ive been grounded!_

_3. busy with school stuff cuz it starts soon... :(_

_But I'd like to thank you for being very patient!_

**ErinMB**- _hey! I was think of hooking Riley up with Abi's sister but I'm still not sure._

**Norma Jean the Dancing Machine-** _thanks so very much! I love Riley too lol!_

**moonlit rainbow-** _WOW! Thanks lol! I'm gald you like my writing!_

**Offspring1014**- _hey! well my summer has been boring and its almost over_!

**CrazyCanadianLLama-** _yeah Riley is an easy target! But we still love him! LOL!_

**Carol2flute**- _yay! you updated ur story! I love that story you have to update again! ROAR!_

**justanormalgirl357**- _awww thanks so much! you touched me LOL!_

**Ellie** - _no ur not the only one who likes Riley angst! I'm addicted to it lol!_

**lambchoprocks** - _i agree i like virgins better too lol! means that they havent been spoiled LOL!_

**Raquel** - _thank you! hey if you get the chance to hug Riley bring me too so I can hug him too! LOL!_

**sarahofearth-**_ WOW! ur review was like a novel lol! I was laughing when I read it! I'm so glad you liked it! (some people thought i went to far!) LOL! Also I saw that you like the move The Rundown and I love that mvoe! i meant to review it but I found it when my review thingy was wierd! Ill have to go and review it lol!_

**Pip4-** _im sorry if you didnt like the last chapter and I hope you like this one!_

* * *

The next morning, Ben was sitting eating cereal while Abi tirelessly called place after place to try to pull strings to view the constitution. So far she was getting now where and wanted to scream out in frustration. She had already made 6 phone calls in the course of a half an hour. All told her the same thing. As she dialed another number in her office Riley appeared at door, hair it a tangled mess, pajamas still on.

"Mornin," he yawned.

"You drove here in you pajamas," she asked.

"Don't I always," Riley replied?

"I worry about you," she sighed. "Go get me cup of coffee at starbucks."

"What...I'm not your servant," Riley scowled. "Besides I'm in my pajama's. And look at my face. People are gonna think I ran into the door one to many times."

"Give you five bucks and money to play for the coffee," Abi said.

Riley scowled at her.

"Come on I know you can be bought in a second," she smiled.

"Not ah," Riley complained.

"Are you going to take the offer or not," Abi asked.

"Fine," Riley sighed, grabbing money out of Abi's hand.

"See you can be bought in a second! Thanks anyway," she smiled, returning to her work.

"Whatever," He heaved as he went straight back out the door.

* * *

Riley drove to starbucks down the street from Ben and Abi. He looked at his attire and sighed. Black and Gray plaid pajama pants, a navy blue over sized T-shirt and his black chucks. 

"Don't I look handsome," he moaned, throwing himself up from his place and into the Starbucks?

"3 medium, regular coffee's please," Riley yawned to the clerk. The clerk managed to stare at him for a moment then slowly begin making the coffee's. Riley looked around the small coffee shop and noticed everyone was making quick glances at him. Not only did he look like he had just rolled out of bed but he probably looked like an abused child from the looks of his face. After receiving his order, Riley spun around trying to get out of the place in a hurry to avoid any more stares or murmur's. As he did turn, he slammed into a woman honey brown hair. She dropped her coffee and in spattered on the floor.

'Watch where your going you asshole," she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Riley sputtered.

"Yeah...whatever," she said, bending down to pick up her empty coffee. She had an ID card around her neck where Riley could make out the name Lisa Daley.

"Once again sorry," he said before speeding out the door in humiliation.

* * *

"I hope this coffee is worth is because I humiliated myself getting it," Riley growled to Abigail. 

"Oh God how," she laughed.

"People kept staring and whispering about my...my...current appearance. Then in an attempt to jet from the place I bumped into some woman named Lisa Daley who totally told me off," Riley explained, red in the face.

"Lisa Daley," Abi laughed. "She works for me."

"Great," Riley mumbled collapsing onto the couch beside Ben.

"So are we set up to the see the Constitution," Ben asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Abi sighed. "I'm going over to the Archives now for work so I'll see what I can do."

Ben nodded while Riley sat there, spaced out, playing with a thread on his pajama pants.

"See ya later boys," she said kissing Ben and ruffling Riley's already messy hair.

"Hey your ruining the hair do," Riley complained.

Abi just snorted and walked out the door, giving a last halfhearted wave.

"I hope she can set us up to view The Constitution," Ben said with concern, turning over to Riley, who had spilled cheerios all over the counter top.

"Huh," Riley replied, looking up from the mess he made.

"Nevermind," Ben rolled his eyes at his friends. "I worry about you sometimes Riley."

"You know, Abi said the same thing to me today," Riley frowned.

"Shouldn't that be telling you something," Ben said, while picking up the cheerios that fell onto the floor?

"I don't know," Riley shrugged, mouth full of cheerios.

Ben just sighed and shook his head. "Get dressed were going out."

"Umm...I kinda have to go home to get dressed," Riley said with furrowed brows.

"Than I'll give you clothes," Ben said reasonably.

"They'll be kinda...how do I say this... HUGE," Riley said.

"Just reason with me here okay," Ben said, running his hand through his brown hair.

"Fine," Riley groaned.

* * *

A half an hour later, Ben and Riley emerged from the house. Riley held his pants up as he walked down the walkway for the pants Ben lent him were swamping him. They were khaki pants, held up by a brown belt that was on it's last hole. Still, they were falling down, off of Riley. The pant legs were baggy and covered his shoes causing him to trip occasionally. He was also wearing a long forest green T-shirt that made it all the way down to the center of his thigh while the sleeves came down to his elbows. Over the shirt he wore a black hoodie which covered his hands from sight. 

"Ben! Can't we just go back to my apartment and I can get in my clothes. I look like a 5 year old playing dress up in his fathers clothes," Riley whined.

"Just get in the car," Be said forcefully. "You look fine."

Reluctantly, Riley sat in the passenger's side of Ben's Lincoln.

"Where are we going anyway," Riley asked.

"To Ian's lab," Ben answered.

"WHAT? Are you crazy," Riley yelled.

"Shush. I just want to see if he is still there, than we can report him to the police,'' Ben said.

"No offense but you kinda waited a little to long to find out if he is still lurking around his lab," Riley rolled his eyes.

"We can still try," Ben sighed.

"How do you think he escaped anyway," Riley asked.

"I haven't a clue," Ben said, his attention on the road.

When they reached Ian's lab they both exited the car.

"Don't look like anyone's here so I guess we can go," Riley said going to open the car door before he was pulled back by Ben.

"Will you just come on," he sighed.

The two friends walked up the staircase to the building and looked inside the glass door. The entire place was trashed and lights were out.

"Well, I guess it is abandoned," Ben concluded.

"I could have told you that all the way back at the car but no! No one ever listens to me," Riley whined as they made their way back to the Lincoln. Both got in and they were off.

"Where do you think he is now," Riley wondered out loud.

"Probably on the run now," Ben said.

"Maybe...or maybe he's out stalking Abigail," Riley said.

"Shut up Riley," Ben barked at his friend.

"Just thinking up some ideas," Riley shrugged.

Ben turned to Riley. "Well, stop thinking up the negative ideas."

Riley's eyes went wide. "Maybe you should stop talking to me and pay attention to the road," he said but it was too late. Ben rammed into the person ahead of him, causing the person behind him to ram into the back of his car. The Lincoln spun to over to the guard rail, smashing into on the passengers side. They bounced back only to be hit from the opposite side. Ben opened his eyes to see the shattered windshield in front of him. The pain in his leg was excruciating. He looked down and saw that it was lodged in between two pieces of metal. Ben's vision began to blur. He looked over to wear Riley was. He was unconscious and his wrist was bent in a strange way.

"Riley wake up," Ben said, his voice raspy.

There was no response before Ben lost consciousness.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R! THANKS!**


	7. Discoveries and Waking Up

WOO! Good thing im taking forever with this chappir huh! LOL!

**sarahofearth** - _heyyyy! I hope this was fast enough for you! (compared to last time i guess this is pretty good timing lol!) Well your review certinaly made my day better! I was laughing as i read it! I also wanted to ask you if you could be my beta reader? I dont know any one else who could do it for me and ur reviews are always perfect grammer! Just think of it this way...you get to see the chapter before anyone else! BUT U STILL HAVE TO REVIEW! LOL! O and antoerh thing! the reason its so easy for me to write for Riley is becasue people have actually come up to me and told me that my personality reminds them of Riley in Nation Treasure LOL! When we sat down to watch NT over the 4th of July weekend my one cousin was like Meg theres this guy in this movie who reminds me EXACTLY of you! (AND SHE POINTED TO BELOVED RILEY) LOL! Of course I was like grreeaattt then i saw he was a total hottie andi was like YAY! LOL! Thanks so much for the review and as in terms of not being able to answer my reviews...screw the people who say i cant!_

**Norma Jean the Dancing Machine -** _we can both feel the pain of being grounded! I got grounded for not taking a supid trash bag out that they told my older sister to take out! grrrrrrr! Anyway thanks for the review!_

**ErinMB** -_ thanks SO MUCH! I was thinking about taking seriously what Riley said but i dunno...should I make IAn stalk Abi?_

**moonlit rainbow -** _thank you! I know i have speeling an grammer errors...my damn computer doesn't have spell check! Sorry lol!_

**lambchoprocks **- _you welcome for updating and I would never kill them lol...or would I?_

**Pip4-** _thank you so very much!_

**Carol2flute -** _ahhhhh whats going to happen in ur story its killing me! U MUST UPDATE! LOL!_

**Analey -** _thanx and i hope this update was soon enough!_

* * *

Abi was exhausted after a long days work. When she got back to the house she realized Ben's car was not in the driveway. She brushed it off, thinking maybe he and Riley had gone out for a drink or something. She opened the door and threw her keys down. As she took of her coat she heard the answering machine beeping. Casually she strode over and pressed play.

"Hello Miss Abigail Chase. Your picture was found in the wallet of Benjamin Gates and we wondered if you lived with him or not. Anyway to the point, Benjamin was involved in a serious car accident and is currently at Greater Southeast Community Hospital."

The machine beeped to say that it was the end of the messages. Abigail stood frozen at the machine. Her body was trembling and tears were building in her brown eyes. She turned and grabbed her key's and sped out the door, not even bothering to put on her coat.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Abigail Chase and I'm looking for the room Benjamin Gates is in," she said frantically to the clerk at the desk. 

"Oh yes let me see. It's room 121 on the third floor Miss Chase," The clerk kindly responded.

"Thank you," Abi managed to say before rushing over to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited. The door had still not opened after a few moments causing to Abi to sigh in frustration. She looked around and spotted the stairs.

"I'll just take the stairs," she concluded.

She finally reached the third floor and came to room 121. The little sign outside the door read _Gates, Benjamin_ _F._ She peered inside to see her unconscious boy friend. Various cut's and bruises marked his face and arms. She looked over to a bulletin board that had his injuries posted on it.

_Gates, Benjamin F._

_Right Leg Broken  
Right Ankle Broken  
All Toes Broken on Right Foot  
Broken Pelvis  
3 Cracked Ribs  
Large Gash Across Neck  
Concussion _

Tears filled her eyes as she read down the list. She turned to Ben. Various machines were hooked up to him. The beep of the heart monitor rang in Abi's ears. The respirator hissed as Ben breathed. She walked over and sat by his bed side and grabbed his hand. Abi ran her fingers through his Brown hair and softly whispered to him.

"Ben can you hear me it's Abi. Please wake up," she said, starting to sob. She couldn't stand being in the little hospital room anymore and decided to go and get a cup of coffee in the cafeteria. On her way out her heart almost skipped a beat when she saw the name on the door across the hall: _Poole, Riley A._

Abi could barely breathe. Riley must have been in the car with Ben when they crashed. She couldn't take the thought of the man she loved being hurt, but now her best friend was hurt, which made things worse. She silently strode over. She could hear the sound of the heart monitor and respirator. Abi stuck her head inside the room. Riley lay on the bed, also unconscious. His face looked ever so pale next to his dark forest of messy hair. The bruises and gash on his face look dark against his paper white features. She could help but notice that more scratches and bruises had been added to the ones he already had. As she did in Ben's room she went over and read the list of injuries. Unlike Ben, who was mostly injured on the lower half of his body, Riley suffered most of the trauma on the upper half.

_Poole, Riley A. _

_Cracked Skull  
Broken Collarbone  
Broken Elbow  
Wrist Broken in 2 Places  
2 Cracked Ribs  
Impaled Through Stomach _

Abi winced at the last one. Riley had been impaled. The Thought made her sick to her stomach. at that moment a figure clad in white entered the room.

"Oh hello Miss. Are you family," The Doctor asked.

"Umm..he's my nephew," Abi said, hoping that saying she was family the doctor would give her information on Ben and Riley's condition.

"And Mr. Gates," The doctor said.

"Is my husband," Abi lied.

"Well, I'll inform you on your husbands condition first," The doctor said.

Abi nodded.

"I am Doctor Burr. Your husband Ben suffered..."

"I know I read the list in his room. As the same for Riley," Abi cut the doctor off.

"Yes, Your husband and nephew were rushed into emergency surgery upon their arrival," Dr. Burr explained. "All their broken bones are set and their on the road to recovery."

Abi nodded, tears spilling absent-mindedly down her cheeks.

"Do you have any questions," Dr. Burr asked.

"A few," Abi said.

"Shoot," Dr. Burr smiled.

"When do you think they will be waking up," Abi asked.

"Well, that's up to them. When the anesthetic wears off it will be up to them. So I can't directly answer that for you Mrs. Gates," Dr Burr said.

"Oh. Well, another question. What was Ri...my nephew impaled with," Abi asked.

"A piece of glass. He's lucky it missed major organs and arteries," Dr. Burr answered. "If you don't mind we need you to fill out some things," The doctor said, leading Abi out of the room.

"Okay," Abi agreed.

About a half an hour later Abi still sat filling out paper work. Ben's paper was pretty easy filling out but Riley's was horribly difficult. It was on this paper that she realized how little she knew about her friend.

"Middle Name," Abi whispered to herself. She had Filled in Riley's first and last name but she was stuck on his middle name. She knew it began with A for it said it on the door. How did the hospital know his middle name anyway? Suddenly she remembered that the hospital was probably withholding all of two men's clothing and accessories. She got up and went to the clerk.

"Excuse me Ma'am but can I see the wallet of Riley Poole," Abi asked.

"Oh yes. Here is you husbands and nephews things by the way she said handing her a bag full of Ben and Riley's clothes (or more Ben's clothes, for Riley was wearing Ben's clothes) and belongings.

"Thank you," Abi smiled and sat back down. She opened the bag. A horrible stench reached her nostrils. She winced at the smell. On top were Riley's chucks which she pulled out and sniffed. She almost gagged. Never had she smelled the scent of dirty feet so string before.

'Only Riley,' she thought.

She quickly took Ben's jacket and wrapped the shoes inside of it so she wouldn't' have to smell the shoes let alone touch them. Finally at the bottom of the bag she found Riley's wallet. She opened it up and curiosity got the best of her. Inside was $20 dollar bill, a blockbuster card, a hot topic card (_**AN:** I don't know if they have_ _them at every hot topic but around here they do...the one's with all the gravestones on the back you get stamps and if you get them all you get 15 off you purchase),_ and his driver's license and medical card, which Abi pulled out to help her with the papers. When she looked back in the wallet she saw another card which she pulled out. When she saw it she almost burst out laughing. It was a card to an X-rated movie store. She chuckled as she put it back in Riley's wallet. After having a good laugh about the card she picked the clip board back up and started working again. She finally found Riley's last name. It was Adam. She filled out his address and phone number but then came to another halt at the question: Has the patient ever had any history with drugs? Abi sighed, not knowing the answer, so she skipped over it.

After a long pondering over the paper Dr. Burr finally came to Abi.

"Mrs. Gates. Your husband is awake," Dr. Burr announced.

She stood up hastily. "May I see him," she asked.

"Go ahead," the doctor said, opening the door for her.

"Ben," she smiled and ran over to sit beside him.

"Abi," he whispered.

"Oh I'm so glad your okay," she said with watery eyes.

"Riley," Ben said, concern in his voice.

"It's okay, Riley's...alive," she said, trying not to make it sound so bad. "How are you feeling."

"Like a man who's just been in car accident," he said cracking a small smile.

Abi giggled.

"The doctor briefed me on my injuries," Ben said.

"He did," Abi said, a frown falling upon her face.

"Lot's of broken bones," Ben sighed.

"Yeah but broken bones will heal," Abi said, stroking Ben's face.

"Did you get the date set to view the Constitution," Ben asked.

"There's the Ben I know. Always concerned about the treasure," Abi snorted, causing Ben to start chuckling.

"How bout Riley, is he hurt," Ben question.

"Well,...yeah," Abi said.

"And," Ben said waiting to hear his friends injuries.

"He's still out of it. I can't remember everything but he's got a cracked skull and got impaled through the stomach with a piece of glass," Abi explained to Ben, who's eyes widened.

"He's going to be okay right," Ben said.

"Yeah he'll be okay," Abi said, calming Ben who was getting anxious. "Don't worry."

Ben nodded and allowed the tenseness in his body to release.

After sitting with Ben for a while, he finally fell asleep. Abi stroked his hair. She got up and kissed his head.

"Goodnight Ben," She said, before heading down the cafeteria.

* * *

**You know you want to review lol! Please review!**


	8. Memories and Fear

_WOW! sorry for the really long wait for this chappie! ive been hardcore busy! I'm in 2 plays right now, not to mention school, field hockey, pinao, guitar, chorale and I could go on and on and on! LOL! so heres the enxt chappie! ENJOY!_

_P.S. - im that mean...review answers are at the bottom now!_

**SPECIAL THANKS TO SARAHOFEARTH FOR BEING MY WONDERFUL BETA-READER!**

* * *

Abigail sat quietly at a corner table in the hospital cafeteria. She sipped her coffee as she read the headlines on a day old newspaper. Tired of reading the same line over again, she scanned with her eyes around to other tables. Not too many tables away sat a young woman and a girl who looked about four years old. The woman's face was red and blotchy, probably from crying. 

Abi sighed.

She had always hated hospitals, ever since she was fifteen years old. She had come from school straight to the hospital everyday for five months to see her father. He had lung cancer, and she would slowly watch him deteriorate until he finally died. Every time she thought of the hospital, she pictured her father, ragged breathing in his hospital bed, giving a slight smile as he watched his eldest daughter enter the room. Abi eventually rose from her place, and back up to the third floor to see how Ben was holding up. When she reached her destination she was confronted by Doctor Burr.

"Mrs. Gates, I thought you might like to know that you nephew is awake," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Doctor," Abi nodded.

Abi peered into Ben's room, to find that he was still sleeping soundly. She smiled and then turned to Riley's room. She crept quietly inside.

"Hey," Abi whispered as she entered the room.

"Hi," Riley slurred groggily, clearly a sign the anesthetic hadn't worn totally off yet. Before you say anything, I wasn't the one driving," Riley said with a half-out-of-it smile.

Abi chuckled.

"How's Ben?" Riley asked.

"He's doing okay. He was up before so I guess some things never change," Abi said sarcastically, receiving a small chortle from Riley.

"I need you to help me with something," Abi said, showing him the clipboard she had been carrying, still pondering the answers. "I need you to help me fill this out."

"Okay," Riley shrugged.

"Have you had any history with drugs," Abi asked, a little curious for her own knowledge of it.

"Not really," Riley winced.

"Not really?" Abi asked with furrowed brows.

"I mean, yeah, I smoked pot as a teenager but that doesn't really count," Riley said, looking at Abi's amused expression. "Everyone experiments with it," Riley added.

"Okay," Abi sighed, furiously scribbling the answers on the paper.

After what seemed like forever, that paper was filled out and Abi handed it to the clerk at the desk outside in the hall.

Abi never truly realized how exhausted she was, until she had a moment to sigh and think. She decided it was time to go home after spending a whole day and night at the hospital.

Abi went into Ben's room to bid him farewell.

"I'm going to head home for awhile," Abi said, sitting next to Ben. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Don't rush... I don't think we're going anywhere," Ben smirked. She and Ben exchanged a kiss then she left the room, only to walk across the hall into Riley's room. He was fast asleep.

"Riley, wake up," Abi whispered.

"No, Mommy, I don't want go to school," he murmured in his sleep.

"Riley, it's Abi," she giggled.

The young man fluttered open his sparkling blue eyes only to be met by Abi's chocolate brown ones. "Hey, I'm heading out. I'll see you tomorrow," Abi said.

"Okay, whatever," Riley replied, closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

Abi smirked at Riley's careless tone and made her way out of the room, down the corridor, and into the brisk April night. She pulled her sweater on as she made her way to the car. The ride home was uneventful, the roads were fairly clear and her favorite radio station was counting down the most requested songs of the week. Once she reached the house and parked the car, she checked the mail only to find bills and more bills.

Abi sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV. After a couple of minutes, she felt her stomach growl with hunger, and reluctantly heaved herself up so she could raid the kitchen.

She couldn't help but feel somewhat lonely. The house seemed so empty and quiet without the constant noise of Ben shuffling through papers or Riley playing the Playstation in the living room and cursing loudly, saying the game was against him and made him lose. She stood at the counter spreading mayonnaise on her bread, lost in thought when a voice awoke her from her doings. It made the hair prickle up on the back of neck and her spine shiver.

"Hello, Dr. Chase. Fancy meeting you again."

* * *

_okay so on with a the review responses!_

**Allie** _- well thanks for saying it was my best chappie yet!_

**Norma Jean the Dancing Machine**- _OMG I LOVE VIVA LA BAM! WE REALLY ARE ALIKE! bam is sososoo hot and i could ramble on but i wont...sadly. i think we were seperated at birth dude..and the best thing is...Bam lives on 25 mintues from me...hahahahaha...i live in philadelphia! WOO HOO! LOL! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!_

**sarahofearth-** _THANK YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING FOR BEING MY BETA! i really needed one...english and grammer class is the classi sit there and doodle through lol! thanks so much for ur words of prasie and THANKS AGAIN!_

**ErinMB**- _thank you so very much and i took ur word for it lol!_

**Carol2flute**- _really hmmm... you used the better middle name...im a dork and i like the name alexander! LOL!U HAVE TO UPDATE UR FIC LOL!_

**Chemical Nova**- _WOW! thank you!_

**Cleopatrafan**-_ lol thank you very very much!_

**Werewolves are People Too**- _i hope this update was soon enough for ya!_

**Cheer902 -** _hope ya liked this update!_

**PLEASE R&R!**


	9. Confrontation and Panic

_OMG! I haven'y updated in 3560873456 years...yeah high school...:sigh: ANYWAY! I hope you guys like this chapter. drama drama drama...hehehehehe!_

_(review answers are on the bottom now...dont forget_!)

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA-READER SARAHOFEARTH!**

* * *

Abigail's brown eyes grew wide. 

"Ian," she whispered as she whipped around.

"At your service," he replied with a sly smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Abi asked, gulping.

"Oh, I just thought I would pay the mansion a little visit," Ian replied, pretending he was interested in his fingernails.

"Well, you're an unwanted visitor," the blonde woman scowled.

"Now, now, Dr. Chase, no need to be hostile," Ian smirked.

"Get out of here," Abi growled.

"I kind of like it here," Ian said, surveying the kitchen.

Abi swallowed hard. She slowly slipped her hand behind her as Ian was turning away. She blindly grabbed at objects on the counter, before she felt what she wanted. She wrapped her fingers around the cold wood of the butt of the butcher knife, which was conveniently behind her in the knife holder.

"Shame about Ben and Riley. How long do you think they will be in the hospital?" Ian asked finally turning back to Abi.

"Why do you care?" she frowned.

"Just checking up on an old friend," Ian smiled mischievously.

"Well, he's not your friend anymore," Abi said, staring coldly at the man in front of her.

"Now, Dr. Chase, what have I ever done to you?" Ian asked.

"First let me ask you this, how did you escape from prison?" Abi questioned.

"Absent minded guards," Ian sighed. "All you need to do is rip a leg off your cot and just like magic, you're free."

"You mean you bludgeoned people to death," Abi said, disgusted and taken aback.

"You got it," Ian said in a bored fashion, taking a closer step towards Abigail.

"Get away from me," Abi seethed through her teeth.

"Don't you see Abigail? You're alone now. No Ben to save you," Ian chuckled.

"Well, Ben and Riley will be back," Abi gulped.

"Are you sure about that?" Ian said, a sick sparkle glinting in his eye.

Slowly the realization hit Abi. A block of ice felt like it had been dumped into the pit of her stomach.

"What did you do?" Abi asked, short of breath.

Ian's face was in hers.

"Too bad you won't be Able to find out," he smiled before reaching down for his gun.

Abi reacted quickly. She thrashed the knife through the air towards Ian, who let out an anguished cry. A deep, gash was now seeping blood on his forearm.

Ian angrily grabbed the blonde by the neck. Dark spots began to appear in her line of vision. With the last of her strength, she kneed Ian where it really hurts, who dropped to the ground in pain. Taking her chance, she made a break for the door, grabbing her car keys along the way. She flew down the path and into her car. Ben and Riley were in trouble and she had to get to the hospital...fast.

* * *

Abi ran down the hospital corridor, taking long strides in hopes of getting to Ben and Riley's rooms faster. She was gasping for air when she reached her destination. She burst through the door to Ben's room, only to find him sleeping peacefully.

"Ben, honey," Abi said, softly shaking him.

A low moan escaped the brown-haired man's lips.

"Abi," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Abi asked him frantically, tears threatening to surface.

"Yeah, Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Ben asked in deep concern.

Abi tearfully spilled her story to Ben.

"And then he said that you and Riley...oh God! Riley!" Abi exclaimed, jumping up from her place and rushed to the room across the hall, leaving a confused Ben behind.

"Riley," Abi said entering the room.

A dark head of messy hair turned towards her, looking up.

"Yeah?" Riley asked, yawning.

Abi smiled when she saw the young man was okay.

"I came to visit," she said.

"Oh.Were you crying?" Riley asked with furrowed brows.

"No... Um, I got dust in my eye," Abi lied, but being as gullible as Riley was, he just nodded.

A nurse entered the room, carrying an IV bag with her.

"Hello, Mr. Poole. I'm just here to change your IV bag," she smiled sweetly taking down the almost empty bag. Riley shook his head and let out another large yawn. The nurse left the room after she finished what she was doing.

Abi looked up to the TV.

"What are you watching?" she asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"TV," Riley replied.

Abi playfully smacked the younger man.

"No, silly, I meant what show," she laughed.

"I don't know it's some weird Sci-Fi movie," Riley replied. Abi giggled.

"So how's the hospital life?" she interrogated.

"Boring," Riley said, rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?''

"Yeah, I'm fine, just probably a headache," Riley groaned. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"Do you want me to call a nurse?" Abi asked worriedly.

"I dunno," Riley rasped, his breath coming in wheezes.

"Riley, Riley look at me," Abi said panicked. She grabbed his head and turned his face towards hers. His pupils were dilated, and his eyes were unfocused. He grimaced, trying to draw in breathes, that were coming less and less. The room was filling with sound of Riley's wheezes. His heart rate began to jump. Abi ran to the door.

"I need a doctor in here,'' Abi screamed down the hall. She ran back to Riley's bedside, and grabbed his cold hand.

"Riley, can you here me? Hold on, sweetheart, please hold on for me," she said, tears tumbling down her cheeks. Riley was paper white, and now no breath was reaching his lungs. He was coughing and gagging. Several doctors rushed into the room.

"You're going to have to leave ma'am," they said, pushing Abigail out the door and slamming the door. She heard the sounds of yelling and crashing coming from Riley's room. She stood staring at the door, salty streaks on her face.

"Abi," a voice called.

She turned to see Ben staring at her wide-eyed.

"What happened?" he asked his voice shaky.

"Riley stopped breathing," Abi said, the truth sinking in as she slowly walked into Ben's room.

"What? What happened?"

"He was fine one second ago, good old Riley. We were talking... the nurse came into exchange the IV bag...", Abi stopped. The nurse came into change his IV bag. That had to be it! Riley's IV bag had been tampered with.

"Someone did something to his IV!"Abi sobbed. "Ben, did anyone come in here and change your IV?"

"Not yet," Ben said.

"Good."

"Ian did something to Riley's IV. And I'm going to get to the bottom of it," Abi said firmly.

* * *

**silmirof4077****-** _lol thanks so much for your million of reviews...even my other stories lol. Hope youl ike this chappie and im so sorry it took like 047549785 years to write._

**JanetMoonshine**- _lol yes i had to leave a cliffy. and thank you so much and sry this took so long!_

**moonlit rainbow**- _dont worry i like constructive criticism! it helps me! lol! thank you so much!_

**Hyperactive Forever**- _trust me your not hteo nly one who likes beating Riley up lol!_

**sarahofearth**-_ woooo thank you so much for editing this and being my beta! i love you so much! LOL! wooooo! and thanks for the review!_

**Norma Jean the Dancing Machine**-_ wooo bam is my hubby lol! thanks for the review!_

**Cleopatrafan**- _hope youl ike this chappie and thanks for the review!_

**ErinMB**- _thanks for advice lol! im working on it! LOL! thanks for the review!_

**RileyPoolefan and Carol2flute****-** _im going to yell at you becasue u havent updated lol! thanks for the review!_


	10. Poisons and Deathwishes

_WOW! I have not updated this in a century and I'm so sorry. I'm also so sorry that I am unable to answer your reviews this chapter becasue I Have to study for my Science Exam and tonight I have a piano lesson and crew! I've been so busy with school that I haven't updated any of my stories! I'm so sorry. But I guess this is what you get when you go to An all girls, catholic, private Academy. Thank you for waiting so patiently. And to Sarahofearth. I'm so sorry I didn't let you check this chapter. It probably has tons of mistakes! it's just I wanted to get it up as soon as possible and I won't be home later on so when you email it back to me I wouldn't be able to put it on till after school tomorrow. I promise next chapter you can beta-read!_

* * *

The click and then hiss of the ventilator was almost to much from Abi to bear as she gently stroked Riley's dark hair with her fingertips. Her face was red and blotchy from crying. The doctor had briefed her on her so call 'nephew' only moments before. Riley had suffered from being poisoned with Cyanide. They had almost lost him, if the doctor's had come a second to late, it would have been the end of Riley's young life. Now there was a tube emerging from his pale neck. It had been inserted in his trachea due to his breathing difficulties and his wind pipe was swollen to twice it's size. Abi couldn't bear to look at Riley's still body, not to mention the reminder overtime she looked at him that he couldn't even breathe on his own, the ventilator had to pus the air into his lungs. This all went along with the already battered state of his body. He still had various bruises along his face, and the large gash still shown on his head. Many other scratches had been added after the crash. The back of his head had to be stapled since he had cracked his skull. His wrist was in a bulky cast that went all the way up due to his broken elbow. All Abi could do was sigh. She couldn't believe the person in front of her was Riley Poole, the loud, obnoxious, lively man she came to know, and though she would never in a million years come to admit it to him, love. To Abi, Riley was like a pesky little brother. The police were now investigating the poisoning. Abi gave as much information as she could but she felt that this was all her fault. If only she had stopped Ian at the house, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Then again she thought, it had to have been one of Ian's cronies who poisoned Riley's IV bag. Abi once again heaved a sigh and leaned back in her chair. Sleep began to overwhelm her. Her eyelids felt heavy and began to droop before her eyes shut and she fell asleep.

Coldness and darkness. That's all that Riley Poole felt. And then is hit him. The pain and the unfamiliar rush of the ventilator, pushing unwanted breathes into his chest. It was painful and made him feel funny. All he knew was that he didn't like it. He slowly allowed his eyes to flutter open only to quickly squeeze them shut from the bright light throughout the room. Where was he? What was happening to him? Was he dying? Panic rose up in him. He tired to breathe but he couldn't. The only way he could was if the horrible contraption pushing air into him gushed oxygen. What was happening?

Abi heard the sound of beeping and it was becoming faster. She opened her eyes to see that Riley was awake. His eyes were wide she realized he was hyperventilating."Riley sweetie calm down," she said leaning over him and running her fingers through his hair in an effort to calm him. Riley opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out."Don't try to talk you won't be able to for a while," Abi said. "Calm down, it's okay, your okay." Abi's eyes rose to the machine that monitored his heart. His heart rate had grown rapidly, but as she soothed him it began to drop. A few moments later a nurse rushed in.

"Well, Mr. Poole good morning," she said happily. "Your awake a bit earlier then we would have liked so were just going to give you something that will help you rest." As she said this, she poured a liquid sedative into his IV. She then looked to Abi.

"He'll be more comfortable soon," she smiled. Abi smiled weakly back. She then looked down into the confused eyes of Riley Poole.

"Hey Riley," she smiled. 'It's good to see you awake."

Riley just looked drowsily up at Abi. His eye lids began to flutter and soon he was back in a drug induced sleep. Abi sighed, rising from her place to check on Ben.

"Hey Ben," Abi said as she sat down beside the treasure hunter.

"Hey, how's Riley doing," Ben asked with concern.

"Better then before,"Abi replied honestly.

"Well, that's good," Ben smiled. He smile soon faded from his face. "I swear, as soon as I'm well I'm going to kill Ian."

"I'll join you," Abi said bitterly. Ben chuckled a little.

"I wonder why Ian poisoned Riley and not me," Ben wondered out loud, confused.

"Hey tried," Abi answered. "But they changed Riley's IV first and that's when he went into Respiratory Arrest so they checked all the IV bags before administering them and found Cyanide in yours also."

Ben sighed. "That right there is Ian's deathwish,"

* * *

PLEASE R&R! 


	11. Healing and Plans

_Don't ask me why I updated this. It was pretty much a dead fic, and I just felt like reviving it so lets actually see if I can make to the end. Can't say I will but I will try!_

* * *

After a week, Abi was finally able to take Ben home. He was restricted to best rest...not like he could do much else with his injuries. As for Riley, he was doing much better. He had been taken off the ventilator. He was able to sit up and actually hold a semi-decent conversation...if you called the way Riley talked a decent conversation. The doctor's wanted to keep him for a bit longer before they sent him home.

"Did you get the appointment yet for the Constitution?" Ben asked Abi as she folded clothes, while Ben laid in bed.

Abi just stared at Ben. "Do you really think I've had the time for that?".

"Well I was just asking," Ben mumbled.

"Stop thinking about treasure will you," Abi sighed. "You should be worrying about getting better."

"Abi were talking about another treasure here," Ben protested.

"Ben!", Abi glared at her sweetheart. "Stop talking about the treasure. You and Riley almost died!". Abi was doing her best hold back the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. The thought of losing Ben was over whelming. True, they had only been together for about a month, but she had never felt this way about someone before. Then on top of it she had almost lost Riley! Sometimes the only thing that kept her going was Riley's sarcastic comments, and corny jokes. She couldn't believe that at one time, she desperately wanted to get away from the duo, back when they had stolen the Declaration of Independence. She thought they were two nuts who should be locked away in the beginning. Now, she was in love with one, and got a kick out of the other, like he was her best friend. Funny how your thoughts about people totally change once you spend some time with them.

"Abi, the good thing is, were all alive and...almost well," Ben said, awkwardly.

"Alive," Abi muttered angrily as she folded laundry. "Look at yourself Ben." Abi turned around to face the treasure hunter. Ben tried to ignore the building tears in her glistening, angry, eyes. "Who knows when you will be up on your feet again. All of this because of Ian's greed. He has no respect for human life Ben and that scares me because you, Riley, and I are number one on his hit list. He doesn't care if your suffering, as long as he has his treasure. How can a man go through life with so little concern about someone else's well being." Abi sniffles as she turned back to folding laundry, leaving Ben speechless.

"Abi, sweetheart,", Ben wished with all his might he could just get up and put his arms around her shaking body. More than anything he just wanted to rip the bright green cast off his right leg and comfort the woman he loved. "I promise you, that we will all be fine. We are going to get through this, Ian will be back in prison soon, and everything will be back to normal."

Abi sighed and dropped one of Ben's t-shirts she was folding. She turned to him and shook her head. " God, I hope so," she said as she crossed the room to Ben. She sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. It always fit so perfectly there. "I love you."

Ben rested his head in her soft, golden hair. "I love you too."

* * *

A Few days later, Abi was able to take Riley home. Abi was happy that he looked a lot better, besides the scruffy hair which was now getting too long and beginning to grow in curls past his ears, and the two week old beard, not to mention the bright orange cast on his arm. Riley had a little trouble walking due to his stomach injury so Abi had to wheel him to the car, much to Riley's humiliation. Finally both were piled in the car and on the way home. 

Riley begged and pleaded with her to just take him to his apartment and that he could take care of himself, but Abi refused to let him.

"I have the spare room all set up for you," Abi said, annoyed by the young man's nagging.

"You make me feel like I am five years old or something." Riley whined as he stared out the window.

"Look, you need to get better, and on top of that Ian is still on the loose," Abi said angrily, wanted to curse the FBI for the job they were doing in finding the man. "All we need is for you to get taken again from you apartment, on top of your injuries, so for now we stick together."

Riley knew he was defeated but that didn't mean he wasn't going to get one last word in. "Are you saying that you want me around because your worried about me?"

Abi glared at Riley, " Yes," she said hesitantly. Riley just smirked with a boyish grin, the twinkle that Abi hadn't seen in so long was back in his eye, and he turned back to the window.

* * *

Ben was relieved to see Abi and Riley walk though the door. Well for Riley it was kind of a sad looking walk, not really a limp for his legs were fine, but due to being impaled, his walking was impaired. 

"Hey there, how are you," Ben greeted his best friend.

"Just peachy," Riley slumped down in the arm chair with a huff. Ben laughed at Riley' sarcasm.

"I'm going to make some sandwiches,"Abi said disappearing into the kitchen.

Ben and Riley sat there in silence. Ben was looking at the younger man, who was playing with a loose thread on the arm of the arm chair.

"I'm sorry."

Riley's head snapped up. "For what?"

"Almost getting you killed," Ben said sadly. Ben seriously doubted this was what Riley had signed up for. Riley was only 20 when he signed up for the expedition, that was almost four years ago. Now he would soon be 24 years old, and in that short amount of time Ben had almost gotten him killed a handful of times.

"Are you kidding me, this isn't your fault," Riley scoffed. " Ian is out to get us, kill us in anyway he can. It's Ian's fault Ben. Your at no fault what so ever."

Ben had never really heard Riley speak so genuinely and seriously unless he was talking about computers. It was a big surprise to the treasure hunter. Before Ben could say anything back, Abi walked in with the sandwiches. Ben was slightly relived he didn't have to say anything. He never really worked well with words, unless he had to figure out a a riddle or decipher a code.

"Why is it taking the FBI so long to find Ian?" Riley asked.

Abi snorted. "Beats me. Really makes you feel good about our law enforcement doesn't it."

"I say this all the time and I'm going to say it again. Ian is the smartest person I know," Ben said. Riley looked a little offended. "If he doesn't want to caught he won't be caught. He was only captured last time because I lead the FBI right to him."

"Well. I guess we have to find a way to lead the FBI to him again," Riley sighed.

"But that requires finding him," Ben groaned.


	12. Haircuts and Phone Calls

_Happy Holidays Everyone!...P.S. I changed my pen name to Wahlzie! Thnak you for the kind reviews! Please review some more...if you know me, you know I don't get motivated easily. Some people will tell you that before these two chpaters I hadn't updated in almost 2 years!_

* * *

It had been a month since the accident, and while still in casts, the boys were able to do some every day things. They only had two more weeks to go till the casts came off and both were ecstatic. Ben was up and around on crutches, and Riley just roamed around doing everyday this. Abi still wouldn't let Riley leave. She argued he couldn't drive with one arm and wouldn't be able to get groceries and his everyday needs. Abi was getting horribly annoyed with his appearance though. Riley just kind of let himself go after the accident. He hadn't shaved or cut his hair, and he looked a mess. His hair now curled under his ears and around his neck, and his scruffy dark beard stood out against his pale skin. 

"Will you please clean yourself up," Abi demanded. Riley just glared.

"You try shaving with one arm," He replied. Abi put her hands on her hips. Every day she would beg Riley to clean himself up. He was milking his injuries for all they were worth. He had gotten to look so unkempt that even Ben started making comments. Abi was sure that if he didn't have to, Riley would never change his clothes, shower, shave, or cut his hair, but as long as he was under her roof she would not allow it. Just then Ben wobbled in on his crutches. He was about to say something when Abi cut him off.

"Ben, tell him to clean himself up," she huffed angrily. Ben looked to his best friend who was lounging on the couch at an odd angle.

"Will you go do something about that hair, you look like a hobbit," Ben cracked. "A hobbit mixed with a homeless man."

"Your so funny," Riley rolled his eyes. " Maybe I like the way I look."

"Riley, just because you don;t have to leave th house doesn't mean you can just let your appearance go," Abi argued.

"I told you I can't shave with one arm," Riley shot back. Abi sighed, then walked over the the younger man. "As long as you live here you live by my rules," she said. With that, she dragged Riley up by his good arm much to his protest. She pulled him all the way to the bathroom where she sat him on the toilet seat

"You act like a baby, I treat you like one," Abi mumbled.

"Abi...," Riley began to protest but was cut off by the determined woman. "Look, you complain that you can't clean yourself up with one arm, So I guess I'll just have to help."

"Abi please, I can do this myself," Riley complained. "I'm not a kid." He tired to grab the scissors from Abi's hand. "The last thing I need right now is for you cut yourself, or worse cut your hair all different lengths so I will be doing this, thank you," Abi explained. Riley crossed his arms and glared at Abi, like a little kid who's mother had just taken away his slice of cake. Abi sighed. "I'll make fried chicken tonight if you let me."

With that Riley was won over. He never could resist Abi's homemade fried chicken. "Fine," he grumbled. Abi grinned happily. Another point for her in the ongoing game of Abi vs. Riley.

She wet his mangles hair and tried to brush out the knots. "Ow!," Riley yelled when Abi attempted to brush an awfully large know from his messy dark hair. "Maybe if you would actually pick up a brush once and awhile it wouldn't hirt so bad," Abi said as she continued to pick at the knot. "This reminds of the grand old days when I had to get my brother's and sister ready for school," Abi remembered. "Daniel had the most unruly hair in the world. But of course he was six and not almost 24."

Riley scoffed. "Only one arm remember."

Finally Abi was finished with Riley. "Done," She breathed and took a look at her work. His hair was back to it's normal length and all his facial hair was gone. He finally looked like the old Riley which was quite a relief to Abi. She kept feeling sometimes that the old Riley was changed by the accident, but finally gazing upon the young man the way he looked before then was satisfying.

"I think you cut it too short," Riley whined.

"That's the way it always looked," Abi argued. "And it looks better like that anyway. I can actually take you out in public now."

"I still say it's too short," Riley said staring at the mirror. All Abi could do was roll her eyes. With Riley, no good deed ever went recognized without a complaint.

That night. Ben, Riley, and Abi sat down to a dinner of fried chicken, salad, and mashed potatoes, just like Abi had promised. Ben complimented Abi for the way Riley looked.

"You act as if I'm a painting she created," Riley said.

"Riley, you looked like crap," Ben laughed. For once the young man was silenced and all he could do was stare and play with his mashed potatoes.

The trio joked and laughed about various things. No one openly said it, but all of them knew how much things seemed to be back to normal. It was almost like nothing had happened at all, like Ian wasn't out of prison, and Ben and Riley had never almost lost their lives. One of Ben's comments earned him a spoonful of mashed potatoes to his face.

"Riley, I just cleaned this kitchen," Abi tried to sound serious, even though she couldn't help but giggle at Ben, who was trying to wipe off the mess.

They were soon interrupted when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Abi sighed. She got up from the table and went into the other room.

"I hate when people call at dinner," Riley said.

"It's always some annoying telemarketer," Ben rolled his eyes.

"I know, It's like they have radar. They see you sitting down to eat and it's like call them now!," Riley complied. The two good friends laughed.

"Tomorrow Abi's work is hosting a picnic, want to come with us?", Ben asked.

"How are you going to go on crutches?", Riley said.

"First of all that's not the question I asked. Secondly, easy! I just go, sit down, ignore the people, and enjoy the free food. That's is why I am asking you to come. So I don't have to actually talk to all those people. They always stare at me like, hey that's is the guy that stole the Declaration. He could have destroyed it or done serious damage to it. They never consider that it helped us find the greatest treasure of all time," Ben said.

Riley laughed, "Then why are you even going to bother going."

"I have to," Ben shrugged.

"Why?" Riley replied.

"You have no idea do you," Ben shook his head. "When your dating someone you have to go to all the social functions with them .Make them believe you like their friends and the people they work with."

"So pretty much what your saying is that your going to make yourself look good to Abi," Riley observed.

"Exactly," Ben smiled.

"Then shouldn't I stay here. I mean if you two are going to go off and be like 'Oh, I love you, no I love you more, let's eat our fancy food that tastes ike crap by the pond'," Riley mimicked.

"No! It's not going to be like that at all. Abi will be up talking to people which is why your coming with me," Ben insisted.

"Fine, whatever," Riley gave in. "Wait a sec. If you have to pretend to like other person's friends, does that mean that Abi just pretends to like me." Riley looked utterly confused. All Ben could do was sit back, roll his eyes, and laugh.

Both of them turned to see Abi walk in the room after she had finally gotten off the phone. Her face was ghost white.

"Did they telemarketers con you into buying 60 rolls of bubble wrap or something," Riley laugheg. Ben shushed him.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Ben asked her.

She looked up at the two men. "I just got off the phone with work. The Constitution of the United States has been stolen."


End file.
